Death Battle Fanon Wiki
'''Welcome to Death Battle Fanon Wiki '''Where you can show the combatants and battles that you want in Death Battle! DBFW Anniversary Banner 2.0.png|Arigarmy V2 The Complete Roster.png|Arigarmy V1 DBFW_Admins.png|GalacticAttorney IMG 2737.JPG|Breeky AHcontestentry.jpg|AgentHoxton Anniversary Contest Audition.jpg|Ahomeschoolingroudon DBFW FA Shad.png|Shadow7615 About For fans of Death Battle, there is at least one battle that they'd love to see, but even Death Battle can't cover all of them. Here, whether it has a high chance of happening or not, you can show just how you'd imagine them to be. For information about Death Battle click here! Rules First time here? Please review the Death Battle Fanon Wiki's Rules & Guidelines. Before you comment, read this to know the best way to go about it. Create a Page Want to create a new combatant page or make a new Death Battle? Then please follow the page formatting guidelines. On mobile and want to add a battle or a combatant? Click below: Note: PLEASE check to see if the character or Death Battle you want to see is already on the Wiki before creating a new page. This helps prevent duplicate pages. type=create bgcolor=##FFFACD height=80 width=30 placeholder=Type buttonlabel=Create break=no Community Polls Polls done for fun, and are to be updated after ever official Death Battle episode. Some choices in the polls lead to a poll related to the most voted choice. For example, if Dragon Ball was voted for "Should Return in an Official Death Battle" then a poll asking which Dragon Ball character should be in an official Death Battle will be created next time. What did you think about Lara Croft VS Nathan Drake overall? Agreed with the results and thought it was good/okay Agreed with the results and thought it was meh/bad Disagreed with the results and thought it was good/okay Disagreed with the results and thought it was meh/bad Who are you rooting and betting for in Scrooge McDuck VS Shovel Knight? Rooting and Betting Scrooge McDuck Rooting and Betting Shovel Knight Rooting Scrooge, Betting Shovel Knight Rooting Shovel Knight, Betting Scrooge Which episode of Season 1 DBX do you like the most? Trish VS Jeanne Master Chief VS Jango Fett Ronald McDonald VS Colonel Sanders Amy Rose VS King Dedede Saitama VS Kenshiro Sakura VS Rin Tohsaka Trunks VS Silver Ryu VS Lucario Sasuke VS Hiei Bruce Lee VS The World Spider-Man VS Mikasa Ackerman Jotaro VS Yu Donald Trump VS Hillary Clinton Terry Bogard VS Jon Talbain Spawn VS Alucard Predator VS Prophet Which episode of Season 1 DBX do you dislike the most? Trish VS Jeanne Master Chief VS Jango Fett Ronald McDonald VS Colonel Sanders Amy Rose VS King Dedede Saitama VS Kenshiro Sakura VS Rin Tohsaka Trunks VS Silver Ryu VS Lucario Sasuke VS Hiei Bruce Lee VS The World Spider-Man VS Mikasa Ackerman Jotaro VS Yu Donald Trump VS Hillary Clinton Terry Bogard VS Jon Talbain Spawn VS Alucard Predator VS Prophet Who would win in a fight: Sans (Undertale) or Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls)? Sans Bill Cipher Tie I don't know Who would win in a fight: Kenshin Himura or Samurai Jack? Kenshin Himura Samurai Jack Tie I don't know Top Completed What-If? Death Battles: Cast your vote for this Wiki's best What-If? Death Battle's here Ulquiorra Obito Thumbnail.png|#1 "Anime/Manga" themed Death Battle: Ulquiorra Cifer vs. Obito Uchiha|link=Ulquiorra Cifer vs. Obito Uchiha Backgrounder (531).png|#2 "Anime/Manga" themed Death Battle: Erza Scarlet vs Saber|link=Erza Scarlet VS Saber MBvsSM.png|#3 "Anime/Manga" themed Death Battle: Majin Buu vs. Sailor Moon|link=Majin Buu vs Sailor Moon Backgrounder (505).png|#1 "Anime/Manga vs. Video Game" themed Death Battle: Laharl vs. Sailor Moon|link=Laharl vs. Sailor Moon Pikachu vs Agumon 2.jpg|#2 "Anime/Manga vs. Video Game" themed Death Battle: Pikachu vs. Agumon|link=Pikachu vs Agumon Yoshi vs Gon.png|#3 "Anime/Manga vs. Video Game" themed Death Battle: Gon vs. Yoshi|link=Gon vs Yoshi Electro Cole MacGrath Fake Thumbnail V2.png|#1 "Comic Book vs. Video Game" themed Death Battle: Electro vs. Cole MacGrath|link=Electro vs. Cole MacGrath Batman Solid Snake Fake Thumbnail.png|#2 "Comic Book vs. Video Game" themed Death Battle: Batman vs. Solid Snake|link=Batman vs Solid Snake KvsR.png|#3 "Comic Book vs. Video Game" themed Death Battle: Krang vs. Reagan|link=Krang vs Reagan Jin Ryu Thumbnail.png|#1 "Fighting Game" themed Death Battle: Jin Kazama vs. Ryu|link=Jin Kazama vs. Ryu Raven Crimson Viper Fake Thumbnail.png|#2 "Fighting Game" themed Death Battle: Raven vs. Crimson Viper|link=Raven (Tekken) vs. Crimson Viper Taki Mileena Fake Thumbnail V3.png|#3 "Fighting Game" themed Death Battle: Taki vs. Mileena|link=Taki vs. Mileena Hulk Doomsday Fake Thumbnail V2.png|#1 "Other" themed Death Battle: Hulk vs. Doomsday|link=Hulk vs. Doomsday Weiss Jin Thumbnail.png|#2 "Other" themed Death Battle: Weiss Schnee vs. Jin Kisaragi|link=Weiss Schnee vs. Jin Kisaragi MVT.PNG|#3 "Other" themed Death Battle: Hatsune Miku vs. Kasane Teto|link=Hatsune Miku vs Kasane Teto Phantom v 1000000000000.png|#1 "TV Show" themed Death Battle: Dan Phantom vs. Ben 10,000|link=Ben 10,000 VS Dan Phantom Plankton vs Mojo jojo.png|#2 "TV Show" themed Death Battle: Plankton vs. Mojo Jojo|link=Plankton vs Mojo jojo K v S.png|#3 "TV Show" themed Death Battle: Khyber vs. Skulker|link=Khyber VS Skulker Relius vs Ozai.png|#1 "TV Show vs. Video Game" themed Death Battle: Relius Clover vs. Fire Lord Ozai|link=Relius Clover vs Fire Lord Ozai Eggman vs pete.jpg|#2 "TV Show vs. Video Game" themed Death Battle: Pete vs. Dr. Eggman|link=Pete VS Dr. Eggman Steven Universe vs Frisk.png|#3 "TV Show vs. Video Game" themed Death Battle: Steven Universe vs. Frisk|link=Steven Universe vs Frisk Shadow Mewtwo Fake Thumbnail.png|#1 "Video Game" themed Death Battle: Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Mewtwo|link=Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Mewtwo Minato vs Yu.png|#2 "Video Game" themed Death Battle: Minato Arisato vs. Yu Narukami|link=Minato Arisato vs Yu Narukami FVC.PNG|#3 "Video Game" themed Death Battle: Flandre Scarlet vs. Chara|link=Flandre Scarlet VS Chara Category:Community